


Having A Good Time

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Concerts, Date Night, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe attend the Queen concert at Madison Square Garden.





	Having A Good Time

Rami gets them tickets to Queen’s concert at Madison Square Garden in early August. They don’t have to pay for the concert tickets. Rami doesn’t think he’ll ever have to pay for Queen tickets again. Not after Bohemian Rhapsody. It’s a nice perk. 

Joe’s more excited for the concert than Rami is. But Joe tends to be more excited about most things. Still, Rami likes making Joe happy. Rami does love Queen even after everything with the movie. And he’d like to see Brian, Roger and Adam again. So it’s not like he’ll be miserable going to a concert with 20,000 other people. Even though he does worry that everyone will want to talk to him or take pictures. 

And it does happen. As soon as they get to Madison Square Garden, there are people who want pictures. Joe is happy to take pictures for fans. He’s even happy to be the one taking the picture of a fan with Rami. He’s patient and funny about it, making jokes that Rami can’t help but smile at. Rami knows he’s lucky Joe’s so understanding.

“Do you know what their set list is?” Joe asks when they’re in their seats.

“How would I know that?” Rami says.

“I don’t know, figured you’d have texted Brian or something.”

Rami shakes his head. “Just told him we were coming. I don’t know anything else.”

“Ohhh, a surprise!” Joe says, grinning.

Rami returns the smile. They still have about twenty minutes to go before the concert starts. Joe takes out his phone to take some videos and pictures of the venue. Rami leaves him to it and decides to head to the bar. He wants to get something to drink before the lines start getting long.

“Gonna go get some drinks from the bar,” he says. 

“Okay. Have fun,” Joe says.

Rami gets stopped a few times by people who want to talk to him or take pictures. He feels his phone buzz a couple of times with new notifications as well. When he’s waiting in the beer line, he takes out his phone. He sees a text from Brian telling them to come backstage after the show. There’s another text from Gwil in the group chat that says “Have fun at the concert! Wish I was there with you guys!” Ben has also texted, but his text is only a kissy face emoji. It makes Rami smile. He misses those two.

His phone buzzes again when he’s ordering. He gets two beers, one for each of them. While he’s waiting for his drinks, he sees the new notification is about how Joe has posted on Instagram. Rami rolls his eyes. Of course he did. He learned long ago to set notifications for Joe’s social media accounts. He wants to know when Joe posts about him. It makes it easier to reply to any comments people make about what they see on social media. Not to mention, he does like some of Joe’s posts. There are a lot of good videos and pictures of them.

He hands Joe a beer when he gets back.

“Already on social media?” he teases.

“You know me so well,” Joe says. He takes a big gulp of beer.

“I got a notification that you posted,” Rami replies. 

He holds his beer in one hand. In his other he opens the Instagram app. Joe’s only posted to his story. To Rami’s surprise, it’s not a picture of the two of them. It’s only a picture of Joe in their apartment. “About to go see Queen” is what it says.

“Didn’t want you to get mobbed,” Joe adds, peering over Rami’s shoulder at his phone.

“That was sweet of you.” Rami kisses him quickly on the cheek. “But I think it’s too late for that. At least one person who’s seen us has probably posted online.”

Even though he’s definitely been spotted, most people leave him alone one the concert starts. Rami knows he’ll end up in the background of some pictures. But that’s okay. Everyone is here to enjoy the concert. 

Joe’s singing at the top of his lungs once the concert is underway. Rami bops along to the music. The show is absolutely amazing. Brian and Roger have gone all out with the set. Adam is thriving on stage. He spots them at one point and sends them a wave. Rami and Joe wave back.

“They’re just as good now as they were last year,” Joe says.

“Of course they are,” Rami says. He remembers the concert in Las Vegas fondly. Most of the cast was there. Sami went as well. It was nice having his friends, boyfriend and twin at the same event.

“Too bad Sami wasn’t here this time,” Joe says. It’s eerie, almost like he was reading Rami’s mind.

“We can send him a picture,” Rami says.

“And make him jealous? Yes, please, let’s do that.”

Joe has taken some videos on his phone. He sends them in the group chat he, Rami, and Sami share. They have another one which includes Yasmine as well. But there’s a separate one for only Sami because there are some things Rami doesn’t want his sister to know. 

Rami gets the notifications as Joe uploads several videos. Rami figures he has to send something as well. So he steps in close to Joe. Joe throws his arms around him in a tight hug. Rami angles his phone so he can take a picture. It comes out blurry. It’s also a little dark since the lights are down. But you can still tell it’s them.

He sends it off to Sami. “You’re missing a good time,” he texts.

Sami ends up responding with a barfing emoji. He also replies, “Wouldn’t want to ruin your date night. Enjoy the PDA.”

Rami decides to take his brother’s advice. When the lights are down and there’s nothing but strobe lights brightening up stadium, he pulls Joe in for a kiss. As if on cue, “We Are The Champions” starts playing.

Rami can’t help but laugh. It’s perfect timing.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Joe was at the concert with Rami! I hope we get some pictures soon. I love that we're getting so much new content because it's inspiring me to write more!


End file.
